Pokemon Tales of Astaku Arimi
by Halliemj
Summary: AU. Astaku Arimi is a novice Pokemon Trainer who gets to travel all around Sinnoh in search for the mysterious cry of a certain Pokemon.
1. Act 1: Start of a Journey

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been long since I've posted something. So, I decided to write my first Pokémon AU fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Act 1: Start of a Journey**

 **Part 1: Dream**

My name was Astaku Arimi.

I lived at Sandgem in the Sinnoh Region. The year was 2012. I was 13 years old at the time. In my past childhood, I didn't travel on my own, nor was I allowed to travel. Though, one day… my childhood changed. It all changed when…

I was asleep. I dreamed I was lost in the grassy field at Lake Verity. I cried, tears swelling. Then I heard a cry. A cry of a Pokémon I never heard before. I followed where the cry was coming from. It led me outside the tall grass. As I was led outside the tall grass, I saw a Pokémon.

It was one of the legendary lake guardians: Mesprit.

* * *

 **Part 2: Amon**

It was after I woke up. I undressed, showered, and then dressed in my usual clothes. I walked into my siblings' room to check on them. That was when I had an idea.

It was Mother's Day. I already had my present ready for my mother. My mother was Professor Rowan's assistant. I had to be in charge of the house and looking after my little brother and sister. My little brother made a drawing of the family, and my sister made a charm bracelet.

"Little brother, little sister," I called for them. "Shall we visit Mom?"

Both of them nodded. I packed everything in my bag and walked to the Research Lab with my siblings. We were going to give Mom her gifts. I knocked on the door, and an assistant pulled open the door.

"Professor Rowan isn't here," the assistant said to me in an impolite tone, "nor is Assistant Arimi."

"I'm Astaku Arimi," I told her, "a daughter of Assistant Arimi, oldest child in the family. I also brought along my siblings. Where is our mother?"

"Near Lake Verity," the assistant replied. He shut the door like he was done talking.

I looked at my siblings and then kissed their cheeks. "Don't worry," I said to them, "mommy will be back soon."

Somebody poked my back. I turned around and it was Amon who had poked me. "Amon?" I spoke. Amon also lived in Sandgem Town. He had short, curly brown hair and wore an orange Pokémon Trainer uniform. He was a student at the Trainer School in Jubilife City. His first Pokémon was Lotad.

Amon whispered in my ear, "Visit me." Then he walked back to his house.

Amon was the mysterious type person. He and I met when we were five years old, him being a month older than me, and ever since this region was unbalanced…

Yes, this region became unstable; plants wilted, the lake dried, burned trees, but basically the region's wildlife had become poor. Not just the wildlife; it was the cities and towns, too. Even in Sandgem Town…

If only the wind could howl. If only the fragrance of the camellia flowers could travel as we breathe through our noses. If only all of us, Sinnoh civilians, could again see the true life of what this region had before.

I decided I wasn't going to visit Amon. Not yet.

I grabbed both my sibling's hands and took them inside our house. "Little brother, little sister…" I began. "Please stay here."

I walked outside of the house and had shut the door. Though, I stayed at my post. Then I heard a cry. It was a cry of a Pokémon. I realized it was the same cry I heard in my dream.

 _Mesprit…_ I thought.

* * *

3 minutes later, as I looked down, I felt a touch on top of my foot. It was Amon's Lotad.

"Lotad!" it said.

I looked up and saw Amon in front of me.

"Why didn't you visit me?" he asked.

I sighed. "Amon, do you now have any idea about why this region became poor?"

"I am still looking into it," said Amon, "though I fear I'd have to explore each city and town past Jubilife City."

"Then go outside of Jubilife City," I suggested. "I don't want to hear anymore theories. I want to know what really happened."

"Then why can't you ask Professor Rowan for a Pokémon to travel?" Amon replied.

"My mother wants to me to earn it," I said.

Amon scoffed as he laid his hand on the left side of my shoulder. "You deserve a Pokémon," he said. He kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug.

I blushed. However, I wanted this hug to end. The hug had made me felt uneasy.

Amon whispered in my ear, "Visit me, Astie." He stood there, hesitating for my response. I, too, had hesitated. I tried to think of a response.

"In a little bit," I responded finally.

Amon had already vanished among the shadows; the shadows that had showed my fear, wanting him to go away. I shook my head and then saw Amon was still hugging me. I sighed, realizing it was just my imagination that made me think he left.

"Astie?" Amon called.

"Just…" I stammered. "Just go. I'll visit you, but not now."

"Do you fear me?" he asked.

Then I had burst out with rage, "I have to take care of my siblings, okay?! My mother is working! I'm in charge of the house, Amon!"

Amon was right. The rage… it was full of my fear. It wasn't just because I was in charge of the house. I had feared him ever since he told me his secret.

Amon sighed. He had let go of me and frowned. "Right…"

"What's going on?" someone asked us. I realized it was my mother.

"Mom!" I called.

"Mrs. Arimi…?" said Amon. "It's nothing. We were just having a discussion."

"Astaku," my mom began, ignoring Amon, "we need to discuss something important."

Something... important to discuss?

* * *

 **Part 3: Starter Pokémon**

At my house, my siblings and I celebrated Mother's Day with Mom. Presents were given out to Mom and all of us had smiles and happiness spread. Mom invited Amon to the house.

"Mrs. Arimi," Amon spoke, "you have such lovely gifts from your lovely children."

"Lovely". He thought I was lovely…

…Or was it just him being creepy? I wanted him out… I wanted to tell him to get out.

And I shall talk it out to him in my room.

"Mother, may Amon and I talk in my room?" asked I.

"Oh, but we haven't started the discussion yet," she said. She grabbed a capsule with three Pokéballs and placed it on the floor. Could it be…?

Amon's and my eyes widened.

"Would you like to travel all over Sinnoh?" asked Mom.

I gasped as I said, "Mom…!"

"You deserve to go out on a journey," Mom continued. "And perhaps take Amon with you?"

"Perhaps," Amon said.

"Like hell would I take you!" said I to Amon in a nervous tone. Then I saw Mom glaring at me. I just wanted Amon to stay away from me.

Mom opened the capsule and then grabbed the 3 Pokéballs. She threw them high into the air as the Pokéballs opened and thus the Pokémon were sent out. Each of the Pokémon cried out:

"Turt-twig!"

"Piplup pip!"

"Chim-char!"

The green turtle Pokémon was Turtwig. The little blue penguin Pokémon was Piplup. The orange chimp Pokémon with a fiery tail was Chimchar.

Now it's time for me to choose. I have to decide which Pokémon to pick.

"I pick…" I started to say, kneeling to the floor. I hesitated, feeling uneasy.

Both Mom and Amon were staring at me. They were waiting for me to make my choice—to decide which Pokémon I want to travel with. "I pick Piplup," I finally said.

Then Piplup hugged my left knee as it chanted its own name. It smiled at me. Its smile warmed my heart and thus I thought about how adorable this Piplup was acting towards me.

"It is fond of you," said Mom.

Amon smiled a little bit. "If I may ask, why did you choose Piplup?"

"Because…" I began. "…Because I decided to specialize in Water Type Pokémon. I also want to aid the other Water Type Pokémon."

Amon smiled more. "You are cute."

 _He thinks I'm cute?_ I thought.

"Do you want to nickname your Piplup?" Mom asked me.

I tried to think of a nickname for Piplup. And now I thought of one.

"Happy," I chose. "Like the title of a movie, _Happy Feet._ This Piplup was happy when I chose it."

And I saw a smile on my mom's face.

* * *

 **Part 4: Ready for the Journey**

Amon walked with me to my room, though I was struggling to break free from his grasp. I assumed he wanted to talk to me about my goals. Perhaps the goals for when I start journeying across Sinnoh,

"Astie…"

That nickname…

"Astie," Amon continued. "I want to make a bargain with you."

This was my chance. This was my chance to kick Amon out. This was my chance to persuade Amon to stay away from me.

"I want to make a bargain as well," I told him.

Amon took a deep breath and pulled out two Town Maps. He grabbed my left hand and laid one of the Town Maps at the palm of my hand.

"Thank you for the—"

"If we're going to find out what really happened in Sinnoh," he said, interrupting me, "then we must journey together."

He now pulled me for a hug.

"No!" I yelled.

Amon had now let go of me. His eyes widened. "What?"

I admitted bluntly, "I don't want to travel with you! Yes, I fear you! I have been ever since you told me your secret! And ever since you revealed your secret to me, you've been acting creepy!"

Amon looked down, depressed. "I'm sorry…"

"Get out," I demanded, also looking down. "Leave me alone…"

Amon nodded. He went downstairs, said goodbye, and left my house.

Even if I wanted to find out (which I really did), I didn't want Amon near me. Not ever.

I noticed Amon wrote a letter before leaving my room. He had put it on my desk. I opened the letter. It read:

"I'm sorry I made you feel disturbed.

I wanted to travel with you because you… you are so passionate about Sinnoh. You care about your own region. That's what I like about you the most. You loved to know what was going on outside of Sandgem Town.

Again, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I… won't ever see you—"

I heard the cry of Mesprit's again, instantly dropping the letter before I could finish reading it. The cry was worsening every time I heard it. I looked around, feeling uneasy. I felt like I was going berserk.

I covered my ears. The cry won't stop.

"Stop! Stop crying!" I demanded

The cry didn't stop. It didn't stop until my little sister shook me. "Astacie?"

Astacie was just a nickname.

I looked at my little sister, slowly moving both my hands away from my ears. "Thank you…"

* * *

Later, I dressed, putting on my lavender fedora with star pins in a shade of silver, my pink scarfed shirt, my dark blue skirt and bracelet. I put the Town Map in my bag as I walked out of the house after saying goodbye. Happy was in its Pokéball. I was ready. I was ready to take the journey across Sinnoh.

 _Mesprit…_ I thought. _I will come for you. I will aid you. I will find out what happened to Sinnoh. When we meet, I hope we could be friends. My journey starts now._

 _My destination will be Jubilife City._


	2. Act 2: Hiding Secrets

**Act 2: Hiding Secrets**

 **Part 1: Professor Rowan's Lab**

I opened my journal that Mom gave me to write during my adventure. I wrote on it:

"March 10, 2012

I obtained my first Pokémon. I picked Piplup and nicknamed it "Happy". Now, I made goals to accomplish for when I embark. My goals are:

Find out the reason for Sinnoh becoming unstable.

Encounter Mesprit.

Travel to Jubilife City.

I will write more goals during my journey.

And, I feel like a jerk. I thought Amon…

…I thought he was creepy. I hurt him deep down. I realized he didn't just think about wanting to be near me. I thought, because I know his secret, he was going to keep an eye on me. I rather… not write what his secret is. However, now I realized he cares about Sinnoh as much as I do. I hope… Amon would forgive me.

-Astaku"

I closed my journal and placed it inside my bag. I frowned as I thought about Amon. I had shed a tear and then started to walk to Route 202.

"Wait, Astaku!" a familiar voice spoke.

I stopped walking and turned around. My mom was walking towards me. "Mom…?"

"Astaku, I forgot to mention…" she said. "Professor Rowan would like to see you before you embark on a journey."

 _What would Professor Rowan want?_ I thought.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Pokémon Lab. The door opened. In front was one of Professor Rowan's assistants. "Yes?"

"I've come to see Professor Rowan," I stated.

* * *

I walked inside the lab. The assistant led me to Professor Rowan, whom was now in front of me.

"If I am correct," said Professor Rowan, "you must be the daughter of Assistant Arimi. Are I not correct?"

"No," I responded. "You are correct; I am the daughter of Assistant Arimi."

"Good," he said.

I nodded. I wondered why Professor Rowan wanted me to visit the lab.

"If I may ask…" I began.

"You are wondering why you're here, correct?" asked Professor Rowan.

I nodded in response.

Professor Rowan pursed his lips and then he began his speech, "You are a beginner Trainer who will embark on a journey across the Sinnoh Region. You will discover many mysteries, or even find rare Pokémon. You are entrusted with a Piplup as your partner. And not only you would be entrusted with Piplup, but you will be entrusted with a Pokédex.

"A Pokédex records information about all Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database once you capture them. Now that you picked Piplup to be your teammate, the Pokédex already has information about Piplup."

He handed me the pink-colored Pokédex. I looked at it. The Pokédex looked high-tech, with its green button at the right side, top screen, bottom screen, and a black control pad on the left side to scroll down or up.

"Many Pokédex entries are not filled," Professor Rowan stated, "and that's why I am entrusting you with this Pokédex. Explore Sinnoh's grounds and each city! That, my Trainer, is my request to you. Will you accomplish my quest by filling this Pokédex?"

I hesitated. I was trying to decide whether or not to accept the quest given to me from the professor. One minute later, I nodded. "Yes, I accept your quest."

Both of us smiled. I placed the Pokédex inside my bag and said goodbye to the professor. _Now,_ I thought, _on to Route 202._

* * *

 **Part 2: Lucas**

I was at Route 202. Of course, the grounds were black and ashes had spread, even among the trees. I could smell smoke. I checked my Town Map to see where Jubilife City is located. According to the Town Map, Jubilife City is past Route 202. I looked up, away from the Town Map. Ashy, tall grass was in front of me. I heard wild Pokémon were hidden among the tall grass. I checked my bag to see if I had any Pokéballs.

None were in my bag. Dang it…

"I feel unprepared," I told myself. "I thought I was ready to take the journey."

I walked back to Sandgem Town. I heard the cry of Mesprit as I got there. "Stop crying!" I demanded. The cry worsened. I covered my ears, walking weirdly, and I accidentally bumped against someone, falling to the ground and then stopped hearing the cry. "Ow!" I complained. In front of me was Amon.

"Watch where you're…" he cut himself off as soon as he realized he bumped into me. Amon looked down with a depressed face and ran past me without saying anything else. I frowned, realizing how much of a jerk I was being towards Amon.

"Amon, wait…." I said.

And so he did. He looked me. "Have you read my letter?" he asked.

I hesitated. Then I looked down. "I…"

And Amon disappeared. I frowned and let out a sigh. _I'm sorry, Amon…_ I thought.

"Was that your friend?" someone asked me. It was a guy—probably 5 years older than me—and wore an orange cap, a white undershirt with a black vest over it, a red scarf, baggy jeans, and red and grey shoes.

"…Lucas?" I asked. "Lucas, the 'Champion of Sinnoh'?"

"Oh, you're…" Lucas began.

"I-I'm…" I stammered.

Both of us hesitated. I could tell Lucas was trying to think.

He shook his head. "Err… you're the daughter of Assistant Arimi, I assume?"

"Yes!" I blurted out awkwardly.

Lucas offered his hand to pull, and so I did. I thanked him for the help. I smiled at him and asked him where I could buy Pokéballs.

"Are you a beginner?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," I admitted in a depressed tone. "Ironic, since I live here. Though, since I wasn't allowed to travel, I've grown ignorant, not knowing the best—"

"I'll tour you around," he said.

* * *

Lucas and I were at the Pokémon Center. According to him, the Pokémon Center was a place where they can heal your Pokémon. Nurse Joy worked at the Pokémon Center, and her partner was Chansey.

"There are other Pokémon Centers in each city," Lucas stated.

I wanted to bring up an important topic. Ever since I was 5, I heard from everybody that Lucas prevented an evil organization from using the powers of the legendary Pokémons, Dialga and Palkia, to create another world. Had that cause change Sinnoh?

"Lucas… weren't you also the one who saved Sinnoh?"

He looked at me, staring into my eyes. Both of us had hesitated, creating an awkward atmosphere. Then he spoke up, asking me, "Why do you ask?"

I looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Still, I was bound to know. It would help me to figure out why Sinnoh became unstable.

"Would you tell me your adventures?" I asked Lucas.

He blinked his eyes once. Then he shook his head, and of course, was a reply of saying 'no'.

"Why not, Lucas?" I asked.

"I think the question should be: 'why do you want to hear it again?'" Lucas said.

I scoffed and pursed my lips. "I've never heard the entire story," I explained. It was true, though. I only heard he saved Sinnoh.

Lucas sighed and then he told me, "You'll understand when you travel to Celestic Town."

I blinked my eyes once. What was there in Celestic Town? Now, I was curious. I nodded my head and smiled at Lucas. "What is there in Celestic Town?"

"Celestic Town has the history of Sinnoh," Lucas replied. "It's a great place to find more about what Sinnoh used to be."

Checkmate.

* * *

Next we went to the Poké Mart. The Poké Mart was a convenience store that sells supplies necessary for Pokémon training.

"In the Poké Mart," said Lucas, "you can buy Pokéballs. More items will be in stock depending on how many Gym Badges you earned."

 _Gym Badges?_ I thought.

"What are Gym Badges?" I asked him.

"Gym Badges indicate Pokémon Trainers that they defeated a Gym Leader," he replied.

"How many Gym Leaders are there?"

"There are eight Gym Leaders."

I heard the cry again. I covered my ears. The cry shrieked more loudly, hurting my ears. The cry sounded like a ghost's shriek in a scary movie. "Stop crying!" I had demanded.

"…Miss Arimi?" Lucas called.

"Can't you hear it?!" I cried in pain.

I looked around. Nobody seemed to hear it. Not even Lucas could. I screamed in pain.

"Astie?!" said someone.

I fainted, toppling to the floor. Before my eyes closed, I could see a familiar figure running towards me. I couldn't make out who it was even if before my eyes could fully close.

* * *

 **Part 3: The Dream Again**

I was a little girl. I was alone in the tall grass again. I cried out tears. I cried because I was all alone. Then, I saw light. It was coming towards me. I stretched my arm, trying to reach the light. I could now make out what the light was. Mesprit. It laid its head on my chest and I could not resist hugging it.

"Mesprit…"

Then Mesprit shook its head. It grabbed my arm and hugged it. I blushed as it was cuddling with me.

"Mesprit," I continued, "oh why, oh why is Sinnoh unstable? Why can't the wind howl and the grass whistle anymore? Why can't we forbid the ashes from the beautiful flowers? Oh why, oh why can't Sinnoh become stable again?"

Mesprit rose high away from me. With one of its tails, it touched my forehead, and light exposed. The light filled the area, and thus I awoke.

* * *

 **Part 4: Secrets**

Once I slowly awoke, I looked around to see where I was. At first, I could not make out where I was until I heard footsteps. Somebody was coming downstairs.

Amon.

Silence rose, but our eyes met. Then, Amon looked down. "Mom," he spoke, "Ms. Arimi is awake."

Amon's mother came to me. "Are you rested?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I am well now… Thank you, Mrs. Os."

I frowned, noticing Amon walked out of his house.

I sighed as I spoke, "Good kid…"

Mrs. Os nodded. "He has taken a grown liking to you and thus he is a happy kid," she said, "but suddenly he is depressed. Is it because something happened between you two?"

I gulped nervously. What could I have said to her?

"I… noticed that as well…" I decided to say.

"Do you know why?" Mrs. Os asked.

I tried to think of a way to change the subject. "I'll tail him," said I.

* * *

Later, I was following Amon incognito. Thus I saw him battle many Pokémon Trainers. Of course, once Amon wasn't watching, I wasn't incognito. I had to fight the Trainers, too.

It seemed Amon stopped at a dried pond, sitting beside it. I sighed, and then hugged Amon from behind. Amon jumped, surprised I was behind him.

"Astaku?"

I nodded as I spoke, "I'm sorry to have misunderstood—"

"Why did you faint?" he asked. "There is something you're hiding from me."

I tilted in my head. "There is nothing."

"Don't play me!" Amon demanded in anger. "I've realized… I've realized it was not just me who is hiding a secret… You never told me why you wanted to find out the reason for Sinnoh becoming unstable!"

I covered my mouth with both the palm of my hands. It was true… I was keeping a secret from him, just because he told me his. And if I told him mine…

Amon's secret… he was the son of Saturn. Saturn was one of the four commanders of Team Galactic, whom fought Lucas 5 years ago. I was 7 years old at the time.

"I can't tell—" I was about to say.

Amon clenched his fists as he said, "I told you my secret! Why can't… why can't you tell me your secret, Astaku!?"

I had shed a tear. I was so afraid. What if Team Galactic began to strike again? I didn't know whether to trust Amon or think he'd side with his father. Why had I brought it up? I thought I misunderstood him. I had not rather to be naïve.

I shook my head. "I can't say it…" I told Amon.

Amon turned around. He gritted his teeth, still clenching his fists.

"If you can't tell me," he spoke, "then don't bother seeing me—!"

I slapped his face with my left hand. Amon's eyes widened. He rubbed his cheek. "Astaku…?"

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as I sorrowfully said, "I feared you because you are the son of the commander in Team Galactic! You want to know my secret so badly!? Fine! I've been hearing the cry of Mesprit and I dreamed I encountered it! That is my secret! I didn't tell you because I thought you were siding with your father! I thought if I told you my secret, it would badly affect everything!"

Amon looked down. "Keeping secrets… they do not keep our friendship close, Astie… That is the reason why I told you my secret…"

I widened my eyes. He was right. I had let go of gripping the collar of his shirt as I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

Amon shook his head as he said, "I guess it's better if we go on our separate ways…"

And he disappeared without saying goodbye. I had shed a tear.

 _I am so sorry…_ I thought.

* * *

 **Author's note: this story is based on the actual storyline of the Diamond/Pearl game, but there will be parts not from the games. I had replaced Barry with my O.C Amon, and created a different personality and bio for Amon. I will be accepting Q &A. I will be typing the answer of your question in the Author's Notes. If you have a question, please type it in the review section.**


	3. Act 3: The New Student

**Act 3: The New Student**

 **Part 1: Guilt and Uneasiness**

In front of my eyes was Jubilife City. I had followed Amon again incognito after the confrontation. I took one step forward but felt a sense of uneasiness. Of all things, why did I feel such uneasiness?

I remembered Amon would try to comfort me whenever I felt uneasy, yet having to be around him was helping the uneasiness. I would always try to avoid him. Thus the result led us to be apart. I had regrets, and such regrets led me sense the feeling of guilt.

Emotions had affected my friendship with Amon.

Perhaps the uneasiness and guilt would disappear if I hadn't misunderstood Amon; perhaps the uneasiness and guilt would disappear if I hadn't let his secret get in the way of my feelings. I was worried by such little rocks, not realizing the big ones. Amon's secret resembled one of the little rocks, as it was the cause of my guilt. What were my big rocks? I hadn't got clue, yet…

Finding Mesprit…

Finding out the cause of the unbalanced Sinnoh region…

Were they worth focusing on?

* * *

 **Part 2: Looker**

I walked towards the city and stopped. Glancing at a rusty, ashy building, I figured it was the Pokémon Trainer School (Well, the whole city is ashy, too). Perhaps I wouldn't have been ignorant if I attended the school, just as Amon did. After all, he was a student at the school. Did Amon come here to arrive at the school? I didn't think that was the case, since Amon would've left Sandgem Town a while ago. By now, he would have been tardy.

Why was I thinking of Amon all of a sudden?

"Hi, Ms. Arimi!" someone said. As I looked ahead, I saw Lucas.

"Hey," I responded to him.

"Are you catching Pokémon?" asked Lucas.

"…Um…" was my response.

Lucas shrugged as he said, "There is no rush, though I think you'd feel a lot safer if you were to catch some more. You know, like when you need to travel to faraway places."

"I will be attending the Pokémon Trainer School," said I. "Don't you think learning about Pokémon would help me?"

It was true I will be attending the school. Mother decided I should enroll, so I could learn about the basics of Pokémon. Of course, I would also learn more about Mesprit.

"Sure it is!" he agreed.

"Could we…" I began.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind, Lucas. I have to hurry."

I ran past Lucas. _Sorry for my rude attitude,_ I thought, _but I am eager to attend the school. Because… of Amon. Sorry, Lucas…_

I was sorry, though.

* * *

If I could say one thing about this city, it would be the number of people settling. The city looked poor, yet the same number of people bustling about. Though there were a lot of people, what the city lacked was technology. Therefore, the Pokétch Company stopped manufacturing Pokétches.

This city was an example of what it was that was lost.

* * *

I felt uneasy again. As I walked ahead, the uneasiness increased. I decided to stop walking and looked to the right. There was a man hiding behind the broken light. He wore a brown trench coat and a darker shade of brown shirt with a purple tie.

 _That man…_ I thought. _What is he doing?_

The man looked behind him, turned to the light at the left side and ran fast behind it. The man looked behind him and then he walked to the right light, but I stopped him by blocking his way.

"…Um…" I said.

The mysterious man looked surprised. "WHAAAT!?"

I widened my eyes. "Um…"

"…How did you know?" he asked. "How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police!?"

I hesitated, very unamused.

"Twice," the shady man stated, "that I've been unmasked by a Trainer…"

Even if he was a member of the International Police (and I didn't know he was), I felt there was something odd about him. I tried to think of something to say. It would be awkward if I didn't say anything. Though, it would be a lie.

"I beg your pardon… I was just making conversation."

The shady man chuckled, as if he knew I lied. "You claim you were only making conversation, do you?"

I nodded. "Nothing more than that I would've done."

The shady man shook his head as he said, "But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary."

 _I didn't know your occupation,_ I thought.

Then Mesprit shrieked. It was one of its cries. I rubbed my forehead gently. _Not this again…_ I thought.

"That is why you spoke to me, is it not?" asked he. "Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are!"

"N-no, I—"

"Now that my cover has been blown," the shady man interrupted, "let me introduce myself. I am globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… Ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me."

The cries in my head stopped. I smiled as I said like nothing wrong happened, "I am Astaku. Arimi, Astaku. I am a novice Trainer."

Looker didn't smile. He was staring at me and that had built up my uneasiness.

He finally said, "There were criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I had, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. It was years ago.

"And it has been a while since this region was covered up in dirt. Ah, yes, that's why I am in this region again. Researchers theorize it was because of the nuclear waste, yet I think there is something more than that."

He thought the same thing. So, Amon and I weren't the only ones to think there was something more. "I believe so, too."

"You said you are a novice Trainer, have you not?" Looker recalled. "If so, then you shall take this, yes?"

He handed me a blue tablet. He told me it was called the Vs. Recorder. Odd, since Jubilife City lost its technology. "Is this the last Vs. Recorder manufactured?" asked I in curiosity.

"Yes," Looker replied, "so I hope you cherish it. There is not even another copy of it on sight. Sinnoh is poor, is it not?"

The last Vs. Recorder manufactured… just like I obtained the last Pokédex product. I was grateful.

"That Vs. Recorder, it is a nifty device for recording a match. But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. ...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of any happenings!"

"Thank you, Mister Looker."

I had to tell Looker I was attending the Pokémon Trainer School and I would be tardy. I said my farewells as I walked towards the school.

And once I walked inside…

* * *

 **Part 3: Enrolling**

"Students," the teacher spoke, "we have a new student that'll be participating in our class."

I walked inside the classroom. I smiled brightly, trying to show was pleased.

"Her name is Arimi, Astaku. Astaku, introduce yourself."

I opened my mouth to speak, yet I noticed Amon was the only student who wasn't looking at me. I closed my mouth. I felt nervous.

"Astaku?" the teacher called out.

I shook my head. "Sorry. Yes, I am Arimi, Astaku. I'm 13 years old. I am a novice Trainer."

Some students laughed by what I said. I heard Mesprit's cry again. It was worse than earlier. I covered my ears with my hands.

Amon looked at the students and said, "We are neighbors." That made the students quiet and thus the cries stopped.

 _Amon stood up for me?_ I thought as I was shedding a tear.

"Ms. Arimi?"

I shook my head once again. I apologized to the teacher and she told me to sit on the chair next to Amon's. I did as I was told. I looked at Amon as I frowned.

* * *

It was one o'clock P.M. During one o'clock to one thirty P.M, we had to start a practice battle outside the school. The students who didn't battle yet had to watch. The first two students battled each other. Though, I wasn't paying attention to the fight. I was glancing at Amon, who was looking down and not paying attention to the battle.

Amon was a straight A student. He never pushed himself to the maximum limit, though all he cared about was being able to travel. It was why he attended the Pokémon Trainer School. By now, he would have knowledge of Pokémon battles or even how to catch Pokémon.

I wondered if Amon still cared about me. The way he was upset from the confrontation, yet he stood for me…

As I looked away from Amon, the battle was over.

"Amon and Astaku are next," the teacher announced.

I gulped nervously. This would be my first match against Amon. He had a Lotad—a part Grass-Water Type Pokémon. Its grass typing would have an advantage against Happy.

Amon and I walked to the stage. I went to the left side of the stage, while Amon went to the right. "Amon…" I began.

He didn't spoke a word. In fact, he looked straight at me with remorseful eyes. _What does he regret?_ I thought as I kept staring at him.

"You know the rules." said the teacher. "You will only use one Pokémon, so choose your Pokémon wisely."

Amon pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket. Yet, he looked down. "Good luck," he slowly said in such sorrow tone.

If I could describe this moment, it would be stress. Perhaps nervous rather than stress, yet I also considered describing the moment as sorrowful. I'd hate to put stress on Amon, or even pain.

I pulled out Happy's Pokéball. "You too," I replied.

"And now…" the teacher began as Amon looked at me. "Three, two…!"

And then I started to black out. My body toppled to the ground, both my arms lying on the floor.

* * *

 **Part 4: Warmth**

The wind howled. The tall grass danced with the wind as the water of a lake flowed. At a glance, a figure sat near the lake and a Pokémon floated around the person. Though, I couldn't make out what the Pokémon was. However, I recognized the mysterious figure.

Just to be correct, I walked to the person and analyzed his physical traits. I was right. He was Amon when he was a little kid.

I glanced at the Pokémon floating around young Amon. To my surprise, it was one of the lake guardians! However, this lake guardian was not Mesprit.

It was the lake guardian of knowledge: Uxie.

* * *

My blue eyes fully lit open. I was lying on a hospital bed. Was I really at the hospital bed? Though, the room did look like a hospital room…

I shook my head. Why was I at the hospital?

I felt warmth of a hand—someone's hand—holding mine. I looked to the right, and by my surprise, Amon was holding my hand.

"Amon?" I spoke.

"Thank goodness you woke up…" Amon said in a caring tone.

I blinked my eyes. "Why am I here?"

Amon frowned. "You fainted… before we fully battled each other. You wouldn't wake up. I am so grateful you're still okay…"

I hesitated as I stared at Amon. Was it his idea I should be at the hospital?

But… his warmth… It made my heart race. I grew to wanting this moment to last forever. His hands were so warm… very, very warm…

I never knew Amon could be so warm. My eyes slowly closed as I was leaning towards him, but…

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I opened my eyes as I leaned away from him. "Sorry, Amon…"

 _What was I doing?_ I thought.

Amon shook his head. "Astaku, I…"

"Yes?"

"…Please accompany me."

I blinked my eyes. He forgave me, I was sure of it.

"Are you sure?" I asked, just in case.

"On a journey, yes," Amon said, "so we could save Sinnoh. I don't believe crap from those Pokémon Researchers. I rather find the real answer to the unstable Sinnoh."

A smile had spread across my face. I never knew Amon would have forgiven me. It made my heart skip a beat. It was not just his warmth that made my heart race.

"Amon… Thank you," I responded.

 _Now I'm not afraid…_ I thought. _Now I can trust that I will not hurt Amon anymore._


	4. News

**Author's note:**

 **This series will be discontinued until I finish SAO: Treasure Hunt. Sorry. ;-;**


End file.
